Hao’s memories of Arwen
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: Arwen and Hao knew eachother back in Hao’s second life. But as time passed... Arwens memory did so too. What will happen? I suck at summaries okay? Just read and find out if you like it or not one shot!


Title:Hao's memories of Arwen

Warning: Fighting, cursing.

Summary: Arwen and Hao knew eachother back in Hao's second life. But as time passed... Arwens memory did so too. What will happen? I suck at summaries okay? Just read and find out if you like it or not.

Pairings: Past Arwen x Past Hao, and maybe now Hao too but only in Hao's way cuz she forgot everything.

Disclaimer: ((Snorts)) How many times must I say it? I own Arwen, I own Kara, I own Ling Su, I own Spirit of Earth, but I don't own Shaman King! I never will and I wish I had but I haven't find out a way so I don't own SHAMAN KING!

&&&&&&&&&

Hao's POV memories

I watched the girl running away from some men. The girl had a vicious yet kind grin on her face. She looked like she could rule the world and wouldn't be tired in the slightest. The girl I want as my Shaman Queen. Then a miracle happened.

Our eyes met and locked. At that the girl stopped and a faint smile crept to her face, I blushed but didn't looked away. Her black coal hair, her beautifull lightblue eyes. Her smile, everything was perfect.

Then a hand grabbed her arm and she broke the gaze and looked at the newcomer. I didn't knew what I saw when he kissed her. May I tell you HE is my big brother, only two years but nevertheless. Noah Asakura was kissing the woman I liked.

And then another miracle happened, the girl slapped my brother right in the face with a angry look on her face. 'NOAH ASAKURA I TOLD YOU A HUNDRED TIMES I DON'T LIKE YOU AND I NEVER WILL LIKE YOU! SO STOP TRYING TO SEDUCE ME AND BACK OF!' she roared and snorted soft when my brother stared at her astonished.

And, when I thought my day couldn't get any better it did. The girl walked over to me and grabbed my hand shaking it. 'Hi I am Arwen Rose Hitchiu and you are his brother right?' she asked while pointing at a still astonished and humiliated Noah. 'Hai, I am Hao Asakura, nice meeting you.' I said with my calm voice.

'Nice name, you look like no-one ever talked to you... ne know what if that's true then here is your new talking person so wanna do something?' she asked smiling and grabbed my hand. Surprised as I was on that time I nodded meekly and followed her, actually she dragged me with her but it was okay with me.

'No wait! Humans are puny, humans are nothing I am stronger then every one of them. No she is different.. Much more different then the other pathetic fools.' I thought and a smile appeared on my face. 'Where do you wanna go?' I asked her. She turned back and smiled.

'A beautifull place, and I want to share it with you.' she said soft and released my hand what I regretted. 'Follow me.' she said and started running again. I followed her with a smile plastered on my face. This was the first time that I felt something like this for someone. She softened a little place in my heart.

After a while we were in a forest and I could hear a waterfall. I slowed down. 'Water...' I snorted soft knowing my spirit was Spirit of Fire. And he definitly didn't liked water. 'C'mon Hao you just have to see it, it's so peacefull.' she said and her eyes were glittering with joy. Finally I shrugged and followed her too the waterfall.

And know what? she was right, it was beautifull. So beautifull. Just as beautifull as she is. 'Nice ne?' she asked soft and breathed the air. 'I wish I could stay here like forever! And never ever ever go back to home.' she said soft and thick. My eyes focussed on her. 'Why?' I asked soft. 'They want me to marry... my parents want me too marry Noah.' she said soft and balled her fists.

I gritted my teeth. My brother... it was always my brother. 'Just say Iie.' I said soft and sat next to her looking at the waterfall. 'I wish I could but... I can't... I just can't...' she whispered. I put an arm round her shoulders. 'Ne it's gonna be okay somehow Rosie.' I said soft. She smiled at me. 'Your the first person that called me Rosie.'

I shrugged. 'It's a nice name, as is Arwen. Arwen Rose Hitchiu.' I said with a grin. She smiled back and stood up. 'I've been bothering you enough with my probs.' she said soft and sighed. 'Let's go do something!' she shouted and ran into the water while I looked at her in shock.

Was she expecting from me too go in the water too? I bit my lip and looked at her waving hand. 'C'mon Hao Asakura! Don't say your afraid of water!' she said smirking and I snorted soft. 'Ofcourse not!' at that I jumped in the water too. And it was freezing!

&&&&&&&&

Arwens POV, dream.

I laughed at Hao's shocked face when he hit the water. 'Ne a little cold Hao?' I asked while swimming to him. 'A-a l-li-little?' he stuttered while trying to keep above the water. 'Hai, is it cold? I don't think it's cold, ne it's nice just the good temp for me.' I said and swam circles around him teasing.

'B-but you a-a-are you!' he shouted and pushed me under. I smiled in the water and struggled a bit till he releashed me and started swimming away. I grinned and followed him. 'You can swim as fast as you can but i'll still be faster!' I shouted and grabbed his ankle.

He yelped soft and I chuckled. 'Hah!' I said and pushed him under. We continued like that till I heard my brother scream my name, at that I stopped and looked at the place where the sound was coming from.

'ARWEN ROSE HITCHIU! DINNER IS READY NOW MOVE YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!' Jyan yelled. I sighed and climbed out of the water. 'I'M COMING!' I yelled back and helped Hao out of the water. 'Thanks... for everything.' he said and I smiled in return. 'No prob Hao, no problem at all.' I said and kissed his cheek quick.

'Sayanora Hao, till next time.' I said and ran away leaving an astonished Hao behind. I chuckled dark and found my brother at the edge of the forest. He slapped me and scolded at me. 'You knew that we were gonna eat soon so why did you go away?' he yelled.

'Simple to be rid of you guys!' I yelled angry and he slapped me again. I hated them, I hated them all and one day they would feel my revenge. 'Baka. Now come with me and dad will punish you.' he muttered and I felt tears staining in my eyes.

&&&&&&&

Hao's POV memories

She was a mystery for me. She was so sweet and kind, and that was strange for she had a very unpleasant live. I saw her brother hitting her and I almost lost my temper. No-one was allowed to hit her! But I staid calm and didn't do a thing.

Finally after they left I did so too. I was thinking, I was thinking about my past live and I was thinking about her. About Arwen. About everything! It all seemed so unfair for a reason. I walked furhter lost in thoughts and almost bumped into Noah. 'Watch where you walk you little oaf.' he hissed and pushed me aside.

I smirked. 'What? mad because she hit you?' I asked although I knew what he would do. He turned around and hit me right in the face. 'Urusai otouto, she will be mine whether she likes it or not.' he hissed and walked furhter.

I grabbed my burning cheek and grinned. 'No brother she will be mine.' I whispered soft. Every stupid fool would've ran away scared but not Noah Asakura. 'What did you say?' he asked while turning back. 'Are you getting deaf.' I growled.

Before I knew it his fist was planted in my stomach and I collapsed to the ground. 'Must control my emotions and leave Spirit of Fire out of this.' I thought and looked at Noah carefully standing back up. 'Nani? Is that all you got bakayaro?' I hissed with a smirk toying around my lips.

He punched me again but I grabbed his fist and clenched my fist over his making him growl in pain and frustration. 'Does that hurts Noah?' I hissed soft and balled my other fist planting it in his stomach. 'And does that hurts? I think it does hah?' I asked and chuckled dark. He breathed heavily and I releashed his fist.

'Pathetic humans, they're worth nothing.' I hissed soft in his ear and kicked him. 'Good luck coming back home, i'll tell them you were having some troubles with a few kids. See ya.' I said walking away. 'Pathetic humans, thinking they can hurt me.' I thought and chuckled again. 'I pity them.'

&&&&&&&

Hao's POV memories

'Pst, hey Hao are you here Hao! C'mon if your here tell me then!' Arwen whispered and looked around. I sneaked behind her and wrapped my arms round her waist. 'Hey sweeatheart.' I whispered soft in her ear as she yelped and hit my head loving.

'Don't scare me like that koi.' she muttered and kissed me. I started humming soft and embraced her. 'I'll give you a rose my Rosie, i'll give you a rose from me, just so you can see that your from me and always will be, so i'll give you a rose my Rosie because I love you so, I love you so that you don't know, which way I will go.' I sang in her ear.

'Aishiteru Hao Asakura.' she whispered soft and kissed me again. 'I know, my Rosie. My Arwen.' I whispered when she broke the kiss. 'You know... i'm sixteen now..' she whispered with a sad expression on her face. 'Hai I know.'

'Well... that means... they're.. Gonna let me marry that Asakura asshole named Noah.' she whispered, tears brimming in her beautifull azure eyes. 'I don't want to marry him Hao, I love you and only you.' she whispered with a sob through it. 'Sh everything will be okay my Arwen. Everything will be okay.' I whispered in her ear.

I remember that day well... it was the day she heard that her wedding would be over one week from now. And she was terrified and angry because of it. Her mood changed from happy to angry and from angry to crying on my shoulder. I didn't knew what to do with her on that moment then comfort her.

'It's just not fair Hao, why can't we woman choose who we want to marry?' she asked soft and cuddled up against me on the bed. 'I dunno Arwen... I wish I did so that I could tell you.' I said soft and toyed with her black locks. 'Hao?' she asked drowsy her eyes almost fully closed.

'Hai Arwen?' I asked. 'Do you love me?' she murmured. 'I do.' I whispered soft in her hair. 'You never say it though.' she muttered teasing. 'Hai I do in our little song.' I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. 'I know... but say it straight to me.' she said soft.

'Does it means so much to you?' I asked smirking. 'Hai it does!' she said irritated. I resisted the urge to kiss her right now and then on her mouth cause I knew she would get angry. 'Okay Arwen-san I love you with my whole heart.' I said soft and cupped her face.

'Satisfied?' I asked soft as she smiled. 'More then.' she whispered and kissed me. 'Then promise me this one thing.' she whispered while she nuzzled her head on my shoulder. 'Depends on it.' I murmured sleepy. 'Promise me you'll help me.' she whispered. 'With what?' I asked while cracking one eye open.

'With my escape, and then we can be together without those baka's telling us what to do.' she murmured and slowly fell asleep. 'So.. Promise?' she said so soft that I could've barely heard it. I bit my lip and finally smiled. 'Okay, promise.' I whispered while she fell asleep with a smile round her lips. 'Promise..' I whispered again.

Believe me if I knew what would happen that day I would've never ever let her escape her home... not in the slightest, I would've just let Spirit of Fire kill them burn them torture them but I would've never help her escape... my Arwen...

Arwens POV, dream.

I yawned and opened my eyes to look at the sleeping face of Hao. I smiled and wrapped my arms round him. 'My dark prince.' I whispered soft while stroking my nose against his. 'My sweet caring dark prince.' I whispered and stroke his bangs out of his face.

At that he blinked a few times and finally looked at me. 'Ohayou Arwen.' he murmured sleepy and I tightened my grip. 'Good morning Hao, you look dreamy when you sleep you know that?' I said soft and smiled.

'Had a good night sleep my blue princess?' he asked and I chuckled soft. 'Hai I have I love you so much Hao.' I whispered and kissed him. 'And keep to that promise okay?' I asked soft and he nodded. 'Just because it's you.'

&&&&&&&&

Hao's POV memories

She really was an angel you know that? I still regret the day that I helped her escape... I lost her so young and I knew it could never be something between us two. I mean I am a shaman a necromaner. And besides I would be reincarnated after 500 years remembering everthing I had with her while she... will remember nothing.

'Hao-kun? Why are you crying?' she asked soft and touched my cheek stroking away my tears. 'It is nothing Arwen I... just thought of something. So what will we do today?' I asked and her face lightenened up a bit. 'You promised me to go to the beach keep to that promise eh?' she asked smiling.

I sighed dramatic. 'Darling I always keep my promises except if I promise it my family.' I said smirking. 'C'mon then.' she muttered and stretched herself. I grinned and poked her side which caused her to giggle soft. 'Haooo! Don't!' she said and giggled some more when I continued.

'Beg.' I whispered in her ear. 'N-n-n-never!' she said laughing and struggling. 'Then I won't s-s-stop!' I yelled because now she was tickling me with her free hand. 'Hah you beg for mercy my koi!' she shouted laughing. I smiled at her face and burst out in laughters when she tickled me again.

'A-Arwen!' I said and giggled soft. 'S-st-stop!' she smirked. 'Haven't heard the magic word!' she said teasing. 'Fuck!' I yelled laughing. 'Nope that's not it.' she said with a grin. 'Me.' I said with a grin which turned into a laugh when she tickled me even harder.

'With pleasure Hao, tonight but not now.' she said and kissed me while continueing tickling. 'O-okay! P-please A-Arwen! P-please?' I yelled and breathed deep when she finally stopped and curled herself against my hot body. 'Do that again and your dead sweetheart.' I said while kissing her nose.

'Always say that never do.' she said and jumped out of bed throwing my clothes to me. 'Have mercy koi it's only seven o clock.' I whined soft. 'The beautifuller the beach is now c'mon! You can rest when were at the beach okay?'

I grinned and dressed myself. 'Your mean.' I muttered soft. 'I know that's why I am me.' she said grinning. 'I'm glad for that, you wouldn't be you if you weren't mean.' I said soft and wrapped my arms round her possesive.

'Ne Hao can I dress myself?' she asked while rolling her eyes. 'Hai you can.' I said soft and kissed her hair before letting her go. 'Your the most beautifull girl I have ever seen my koi.' I whispered loving while she smiled sweet.

'Arigatou, and your the most beautifull dark prince that I ever saw.' she said smiling and combed her black hair. I fought the urge to grab her and kiss her over and over again. I loved her so and I wouldn't ever want to loose her. I thought our love could fight everything. That over 500 years she would still know me... boy what was I wrong...

'Hao-san where are you with your thoughts?' she asked while running a hand through my brown hair. 'With you ofcourse. C'mon in those shoes and then we can go. And whether you want it or not we are gonna swim. Even if it's cold understood?' I said in her ear and pushed her to her shoes.

'Understood sir! As long as your with me I don't care about a thing okay? You can ask me to walk through fire and I would do it. Because I love you and never ever want to leave your side. Understood?' she asked and I nodded meekly. 'Good.' she said and kissed me, I reacted..

&&&&&&&&&&

Hao's POV memory

'Arwen are you sure?' I asked her with a worried look. 'Hai I am certain of it please Hao... please!' she whispered pleading. 'Demo.. If something happens?' I asked soft. 'Then it's game over and I have to marry Noah.' she said and shrugged slightly.

'Tonight onegai Hao. I want to go away. I want to be with you.' she whispered and kissed me. How could I resist her? 'Okay okay..' I muttered and embraced her with a smile. 'Just because you want it.' I whispered in her ear and she grinned.

'I love you so much Hao that it sometimes seems my heart bursts.' she whispered and put her head against my chest laughing soft. 'Promise me if something happens that you will live on... okay? Live on with a smile on your face cause I wouldn't want you to be unhappy kay?' she asked soft and looked at me with a smile round her lips.

I murmured something and sighed. 'Please Hao.' she whispered soft and toyed with one of my locks. 'I can't know that Arwen... if something happens we'll see then okay?' I said soft and hugged her close to me. 'But I won't let someone hurt you ever, never.' I said soft.

In the evening.

'Arwen? Are you there.' I whispered loud and growled when nobody responded. Softly I mimicked the howl of a wolf and she howled back. I sighed in relief. 'Arwen?' I whispered loud. 'Hai Hao-san I am here don't worry I am coming.' she whispered back and I smiled.

'Okay, hurry up ne.' I said and waited for her. All of a sudden I had the feeling like something bad was gonna happen. Like someone walked over my grave or something that way. And I was right... 'Arwen? Arwen quick come!' I whispered and sneaked over to the house.

'What is wrong?' she asked coming out of the house. 'I don't know but I don't trust it here. Come on grab my hand and were going to lead our new live.' I said and grabbed her hand. Right on that moment.. My brother appeared behind her and pushed his katana right through her heart...

My face paled when she fell over in my arms. My heart skipped a few beats and my eyes were brimming of unshed tears. 'Arwen... Arwen wake up wake up.' I whispered soft and stroke her bangs behind her ear. Her beautifull black hair, her wide open lightblue eyes who showed nothing. Her earrings her lips everything...

I whimpered soft and cradled her lifeless body. 'Arwen Arwen...' my brother smiled maniacal. 'If I can't have her. No-one can my dear brother.' he hissed in my ear. All I could do was stare at the beauty he just killed. 'Arwen wake up.. Wake up!' I said. Finally I bit my underlip and let my tears fall. 'Life is pain... live with it!' I shouted and pucnhed her over and over demanding her to wake up.

But... she was gone... and she wouldn't come back... Finally I stopped doing what I was doing and looked at Noah hatred burning in my eyes. 'You killed her.' I said calm like I was announcing the weather. 'Hai I did. If I can't have her nobody can Hao, understood?' he hissed.

I slowly put her on the ground and stood up. 'You killled her...' I hissed dangerous. Spirit of Fire appeared behind me. Noah couldn't see him. 'What are you gonna do about it? Cry like a babygirl?' he mocked and I shook my head.

'Nani... then what are you gonna do?' he asked surprised. 'Demanding someone to kill you.' I said calm and closed my eyes. She was gone... my Rosie, my Arwen. My angel. With that he killed the only good part of me. 'You will pay for it.' I hissed furious.

'SPIRIT OF FIRE BURN EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE IN THIS DAMNED VILLAGE!' I shouted and on that Spirit of Fire reacted.

Noah was dead...

Arwens parents and family were dead...

The town was burned to ashes...

Everything was gone...

Everything and everyone including my girlfriend and only good part in my heart.

He killed her and with that he cursed the village to death...

I killed everyone standing in my way. But Arwen was gone... and she wouldn't come back again...

'Arwen... my everything... the person who made me smile on the rainy days... Arwen...'

I remember how she laughed, when she laughed you just had to laugh with her whether you wanted it or not, her laugh was like the sun on a rainy day.

I remember her tears. You felt sad when you saw them you just had too. Cause tears didn't fit her fairy face. When she was sad I was so too.

I remember her love for the nature, the earth that I hated so much she liked it. She got mad when she saw people chopping down a tree. She was an nature human.

I remember that she understood everything what I told her. That she trusted me no matter what.

I remember her determination, when she wanted something she would get it.

But most of all... I remember her love for an insane boy I knew... me... I remember the way her eyes lit up when she saw me, I remember her lips, I remember her eyes, I remember her voice I remember everything about her.

I remember so much of my sweet, caring, cheeky, kind, irrisestible, little Rosie... I would never forget her... and that was the worse part... I would never forget her... but she would...

She would forget all about us... everything... I looked back at the burning village and snorted soft with trials of tears carressing my cheeks. 'Come on Spirit of Fire... let's go.' I said soft and jumped on him flying away.

I wanted to forget everything... but I knew I would never forget it... Arwen Rose Hitchiu... my koi. My everything... aishiteru...

She would never leave my mind. She would always be with me in my heart... Forever.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hao's POV

I sighed and looked at Opachu's face. I just told her my whole history with Arwen, how would she react? 'You... love her.' she said smiling and I smiled back. 'Hai. I love her.' I said soft and rubbed her curly hair. 'You tell her what happened in past. She understand. She understand everything.'

I smirked, she was using my words against me. 'I know but...' I sighed deep and looked at the stars. 'She has a new live now and I don't fit in it.' I muttered. Opachu's eyes saddened. 'You try. Maybe you do.' she said encouraging. I looked down at my hands. All those memories relived...

But I knew I had to relive them one day. And who'd know that I would find Arwen here? I smiled swiftly and stood up patting my trousers. 'Well enough memory Opachu, tomorrow is the big day ne?' I said thinking of the Shaman King tournament. 'It is. You will win.' she said smiling full faith at him.

And all of a sudden I didn't wanted to rule over the world anymore. But it was just a slight second after that I walked away with Opachu behind me. I looked up at the stars and gritted my teeth. 'Damn that dreaded day...' I murmured and walked further thinking.

&&&&&&&&&

Arwens POV dream.

I ran harder and harder but no matter how hard I ran the brownhaired boy caught up with me and grabbed my hand. 'Why are you deying your past?' he hissed and I shook my head. 'I had no past with you! Hear me I had nothing!' I whimpered and tried to pull my self free.

'Demo Arwen... you know me... we belong with eachother. They took it away from us... don't you love me anymore?' he whispered soft an pleading expresion on his face. I blinked a few times and looked away. Ofcourse I liked the insane freak... but me and him having a past live? Stupid dreams...

'Ofcourse I love you... but... We didn't had a past that's impossible! Just impossible!' I shouted nervous. At that the face of Hao changed into a boy I didn't knew. And his face scared me, I could feel pain, I could see images of him. And then a name. Noah... but who was he? I didn't know him did I?

'You will be mine or no-one's..' he hissed and I could feel pain through my heart. I shouted and shouted and finally I woke up with a loud scream. Ren looked at me with a frown, Kara looked puzzled. I panted soft and looked at them bewildered. 'What's wrong Arwen?' Kara asked soft standing up.

I shook my head tears daring to come out. 'I-I... I h-ha-had a-a n-nigh-nightmare...' I stuttered and burst out into sobs and cries. I could feel Rens strong arms wrap around me, I could feel Kara's gentle hands stroking my hair. 'Shh don't cry Arwen, you now your a mess if you do.' Ren muttered loving.

'Ren teashead urusai.' Kara muttered and stroke my hair again. 'C'mon Arwen look up and whipe those tears. That dream can't be that bad can it?' she asked and I sniffed soft and whiped my tears away. 'Hai it can...' was all I said.

'Then what happened?' Ren asked. I just shook my head not wanting to say a thing. Hao.. Noah... and the images I saw belonged somewhere in my memory but... I didn't knew where damn it...

'I don't wanna talk about it... let's just sleep... it will be better tomorrow.. Besides tomorrow is the big day ne?' I said with a shaky laugh. Ren chuckled soft and hugged me. 'Don't cry no-more, I hate it if you do that.' he whispered. Ren and I had a kind of brother sister relationship. So no I didn't have love with him. I saw him as my brother and he saw me as his sister.

Kara smiled gently and kissed my forehead. 'You sure your okay?' she asked soft. 'No. But I just say it to be rid of you guys.' I said teasing and smiled. 'Ne i'll be okay. Go to sleep... we'll need it.' I said with a sigh and dropped myself back on the cushion.

'If you say it Earth Shaman.' Ren said and tapped my cheek gently before walking back to his bed with Kara. Oh how was I longing for Hao next to me now... wait. No Hao is the bad guy and those dreams are just dreams, we never had something with eachother. Never... or... did we?

&&&&&&&&

Hao's POV

I woke up and stretched myself. The morning was good. Iie it was perfect. I just had to win. I mean ne! Who wouldn't wanted to win on this beautifull day? Hai nothing could stop me today... not even her. Arwen. Damn now I was thinking of her again! I shook my hea annoyed. 'Past is past leave them alone and continue living.' I muttered irritated.

I knew it wouldn't help one bit. But still... you can always try iie? Anyway Opachu walked over to me with a beaming face. 'Master Hao! Today big day! Today Shaman king tournament!' she said excited and I nodded. 'Hai today is the day little Opachu.'

&&&&&&&&&

Arwens POV

I watched Hao fighting Yoh and everytime he got hit I resisted the urge to scream. I didn't wanted to see him hurt.. And that was strange! 'Hello Arwen he is an enemy! Why do you even care for him!' I thought angry. 'Simple... Because I love him... Hai I do...' I whispered and Kara stared at me.

'Nani?' I asked soft with a faint blush sneaking to my cheeks. 'What were you babbling

about?' she asked surprised. 'I-I...' I stuttered and blinked a few times before shaking my head. 'Nothing...' I murmured soft.

(Flashback)

I was standing in a open field with Sakura trees around me and Hao who was next to me. 'I'll be here...' Hao said soft and I looked at him. 'Why?' I asked. 'I'l be waiting here...' he said soft and looked in my eyes. 'For what?' I asked puzzled. 'I'll be waiting for you so... if you come here... You'll find me. I promise.' he whispered and kissed me. Sakura blossoms flew past us. I wanted this memory in my heart forever...

(End flashback)

I opened my eyes in shock. Where did that memory came from? If it even was a memory! I blinked confused and looked at Kara who was watching me worried. 'Are you okay?' she asked and I nodded meekly. 'Hai... I am... I love you Kara.' I said and hugged a astonished Kara. 'I don't know what that dream of you was but... your scaring me girl...' she said soft.

I looked up. 'I know... Don't pay attention to me.' I said soft and walked over to Ren hugging him. 'You be carefull Ren..' I said soft and he also had a confused look on his face. 'Arwen?' he asked surprised. 'I love you Ren.' I said and kissed his cheek. 'Never forget that...' at that I looked back at the battle field.

'I'll give you a rose my Rosie.' someone whispered soft in my thoughts. 'Rosie? Somehow those words seem so familiar.' I thought and bit my lip. I saw me and Hao in a pool... we were having fun, then I heard a voice scream my name. I went to the voice and received a hit on my cheek, iie two hits...

'I'll give you a rose from me.' he sang further. It didn't took me long to figure out the voice was Hao's. 'Why can't I remember?' I thought and looked at Hao in pain. 'Why is everything so cloudy in my mind when I try to think of you.' I whispered.

'Just so you can see that your from me and always will be.' he sang. I shook my head. 'Can people forget that quick? Was this true love? But I forgot everything and he didn't.. Did he? Where were those strange dreams coming from then? They had to come from somewhere... maybe... another live?' I thought.

'So i'll give you a rose my Rosie because I love you so.' he sang. I blinked a few times to keep away the tears. 'Hao...' I mumbled and saw images of me and Hao flashing by. The first time we met. No not the first time we met here... but 500 years ago. When I had hit that boy Noah. Why do I remember all those stuff?

'I love you so that you don't know, which way I will go.' he whispered. I remembered his lips on mine. And all of a sudden everything came barging into my mind, Hao and me were lovemates 500 years ago. We had a great time. But on the day that I wanted to escape with Hao someone killed me. Noah... If i'm correct... I died in Haos arms.

And then.. I focussed my eyes on the battlefield again. Yoh was ready to make the last attack. I screamed. Yes I screamed and jumped in front of Hao receiving the hit... although I knew it would cost me my live or let me lying bleeding a lot. I only knew it would hurt... the only thing I was certain of was... that I love Hao. And didn't want to see him dead.

&&&&&&&&

Hao's POV

I stared at the girl. 'Arwen!' I finally screamed and wrapped my arms round her. Time stopped... Yoh didn't attacked anymore. Everybody stared at us. And I? I felt the same way I did the first time she died in my arms. My face was pale my hands were shaking my heart skipped a few beats again...

This couldn't be happening again... not again Arwen, Arwen! not you! And finally I couldn't take it anymore. I started laughing and laughing. This was just a fucked up dream. This wasn't reall... no... it... wasn't...

&&&&&&&&&

Yoh's POV

I looked at my twinbrother who was laughing and laughing like he just heard the funniest thing in the world. And finally I realized what I had done... I had attacked Arwen! No wait she jumped in front of him...

My brothers laughs turned into whimpers of pain and sadness and tears were trialing down his fairy cheeks. 'Arwen, Arwen.' he said over and over. I felt guilty. What had I done? I hurted one of my friends. Suddenly Arwens eyes slowly opened and she looked into my brothers eyes. 'I remember.' she whispered weak.

I frowned. She remembered what? my brother gave a small smile and kissed her over and over. Maybe I didn't knew what she had meant with those words but he did. 'Arwen Arwen don't leave me again. Onegai don't.' he whispered while tears were trialing down his cheek.

And all of a sudden.. He looked normal to me. Just my plain old twin brother nothing special. Hao started to cry harder and put his head on Arwens chest. Ren was the quickest to react. He grabbed a cellphone and called the hospital.

I just kept on staring at Arwen and Hao. With the same question running through my mind. 'What have I done?'

&&&&&&&&&&

Hao's POV

I sobbed and looked at her face, she was pale, paler then before. 'Arwen koi, aishiteru. Aishiteru.' I whispered over and over. I could finally tell her again. 'Hao... Hao I love you.' she thought and I smiled. 'Ne don't have to say it out loud.' I said and shut my eyes tight. 'I missed you so much. Don't you dare to die on me now.'

She smiled in return and carefully rolled her eyes like that would be the most stupid question ever asked to her. I chuckled soft and tears were dripping on her face. She slowly brought a hand to my face and whiped them away.

She tried to say something but didn't succeed and finally tugged her head looking at me. I understood it and nodded. 'Don't cry Hao, I will survive. If I won't then i'll always be in your heart... you know that don't you?' she thought and I smiled. 'Hai I do.' I whispered soft and kissed her lips even though they had blood on them but I didn't care. This was my love...

'You must always remember... live can be a challenge... live can seem impossible. It's never easy when so much is all a lie. But you can make a difference with courage you can set things right.' she sang softly in her thougts and I sang with her on the outside till the ambulance came.

Everyone who tried to stop me from entering the ambulance recieved a death glare. Nobody would come between me and Arwen ever again. No Yoh, no nothing! I would protect her the best I could this time. Hear that Arwen? I will protect you forever. I wont leave your side again...

She had survived. I said quits to the tournament. It was over I would've lost anyways... Yoh was the rightfull Shaman king. Although he sometimes blames himself for hurting Arwen. Ne good for you cause you hurted her! But luckily Arwen alwasy tells him it's okay.

After some years when we both were twenty we married. Hai we married! And I don't care a shit about what those guys think about it. I only know that I have her back and never want to loose her again. My angel. My Arwen. My Rosie.

&&&&&&

Me: It was sweet ne? And it was the longest one shot I ever made! God that was strange... I have no clue where that idea came from I really have no clue! Anyway I made a long one shot for the first time ever! ((Makes a celebration dance.))

Ren: Erhm... ((sweatdrop.)) so what should we do now?

Hao: Kill humans! ((Jumps up and down))

Ren&Kara&Arwen: ((Fall anime style.))

Hao: ((Grabs Arwen and starts kissing her.)) I love you my angel.

Arwen: ((grins slightly.)) Love you too.

Kara: ... um... the fic is over you guys...

Arwen: Yeah?

Hao: So?

Ren: Never mind leave those two love birds Kara and let's go. ((Drags Kara with him, Kara waves you goodbye.))

Kara: Buh bye everyone and have a nice day! I hope you enjoyed the story, yup I really hope.

Kurayami: Anyway. R&R folks! And do you know why? Cause I think this story diserves some reviews. Please! ((Looks at you with puppydog eyes.)) And if you don't want to do it for me. ((Looks at Hao.)) Then do it for Hao! You girls and boys love Hao don't you? Then R&R PLEASE! cause or hotboy would appreciate the reviews and I would too. Anyway R&R and see ya'll laters folks! ((Runs off with me))


End file.
